There are two types of keyboards on the market, namely, a mechanical switch and a photoelectric switch. The photoelectric switch uses the photoelectric coupling technology instead of the mechanical contact structure, which uses the optical principle and the photoelectric coupling technology. An infrared transmitting tube cooperates with an infrared receiving tube to form a light path. A light blocking member is provided for connection and disconnection of the light path to change the circuit impedance to control the photoelectric switch's “ON/OFF” state. Compared to other keyboards, the photoelectric switch has a longer service life and the handfeel of the keyboard would not change after long-term using.
Although mechanical switches have the drawbacks of elastic fatigue after long-term using, the mechanical switches are now widely used in a variety of switches because they provide accurate energy conversion control characteristics. The open and closed state of the key switch is judged by the visual effect only. A sound button is developed accordingly through the auditory effect to judge its open and closed state. However, this sound button is achieved by using an elastic sheet. When pressed, the anti-fatigue of the elastic sheet is still weak, and the mold precision requirements are very high. When the elastic sheet is pressed a certain times, the metal of the elastic sheet fatigues. As a result, the handfeel and the sound of the keyboard are different from a new one. The touch of the button is not obvious, which is inconvenient for use.
Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.